


Quickie Heal

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Outdoor Sex, Short One Shot, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: ArchDruid and Thisalee Crow LemonFluff & Smut
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Thisalee Crow/Male Worgen





	Quickie Heal

Quickie - Heal

Thisalee Crow waited until ArchDruid returned from hunting some animals for dinner, and as he was putting them on the campfire, she got undressed and jumped over him, kissing him passionately, not even giving him time to react. He pulled her face softly, looking at her wet eyes.

\- Thisalee… - Worgen said as he massage her cheeks, drying her tears. - You know I can’t. I just… can…

She kissed him more passionately, quickly unzipping his pants and sat over him, caressing his penis with her lower lips completely blushed. Both had returned a long time ago from Draenor and they started their Dreamgrove Druid Order.

\- Please… - She finally said… caressing his cheeks slowly, while still cried.- Let me heal you, ArchDruid, both phyisically and mentally…

He kissed her slow, but passionately. Maybe it was time to let the past aside, maybe he should begin a new chapter.

\- I-I know I’m not her, but I also want to see you happy, and she wouldn’t like to see you like…

Worgen kissed Thisalee again, slowly entering inside of her, feeling her grip on his shoulder tight as she bit her lip, moaning of the pain. After some moments she looked at him, sharing both the same breathe as they became one under the lights of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
